


from me, to future you

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Joe is Booker's Best Friend, Joe is Booker’s Son’s Godfather, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: They find Joseph’s Papa, and Nicky bids them goodbye not long after that.But not before Yusuf tugs on his hand, as it remain in his, and smiles at him softly.“You need to take my number,” he says, voice gentle, as he gives Nicky’s phone back to him. He had used it to contact Sebastien after his own had died, like planned. “I’ve already entered it in your phone, but I want you to send me a text so I have a nice surprise when it turns back on again.”Nicky feels his mouth go dry as he takes the phone, and looks down. He swipes through his contacts and sure enough there’s a new entry.Yusuf “Joe/Yufu” al Kaysani.He snorts, and finds himself writing a message as requested, almost immediately.Hi, it’s Nicolò “Nicky/Icky” di Genova. Dinner sometime?***the follow up tosir, hold my handakathe return of Mr. Icky and Unca Yufu
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	from me, to future you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsuitsandtears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/gifts).



> For bst – happy birthday fic – I hope you like this one, love. It has few of your favourite things, Kaysanova, Booker and my very own Booklet, Joseph. Happy birthday darling! May it be the best birthday yet!
> 
> *** a follow up on sir, hold my hand – where “Mr. Icky” aka Nicky helps little Joseph find his “Unca Yufu” and Papa, aka Yusuf and Sebastien, and ends up tripping into meeting a stranger who captivates him in a way that maybe, akin to falling in love ***

They find Joseph’s Papa, and Nicky bids them goodbye not long after that.

But not before Yusuf tugs on his hand, as it remain in his, and smiles at him softly.

“You need to take my number,” he says, voice gentle, as he gives Nicky’s phone back to him. He had used it to contact Sebastien after his own had died, like planned. “I’ve already entered it in your phone, but I want you to send me a text so I have a nice surprise when it turns back on again.”

Nicky feels his mouth go dry as he takes the phone, and looks down. He swipes through his contacts and sure enough there’s a new entry.

_Yusuf “Joe/Yufu” al Kaysani._

He snorts, and finds himself writing a message as requested, almost immediately.

_Hi, it’s Nicolò “Nicky/Icky” di Genova. Dinner sometime?_

Nicky sends it and pockets the phone immediately, and looks up at Yusuf tilting his head curiously.

“What did you say to my future self?” he asks, and Nicky grins. This man is adorable.

“Your future self would just have to wait and see,” he replies, smoothly, he hopes, and Yusuf lets out a soft whining sound before nodding and squeezing his hand again, before finally, finally letting go.

And already, Nicky misses it.

What?

“Oh I’m definitely looking forward to it,” Yusuf says, before winking at him, and then turning to jog towards where Sebastien and Joseph are, the two of them waving at Nicky then, Joseph bouncing and grinning, little curls bouncing with him.

“Fank ‘oo for hep, Mista Icky!” he screams, and Nicky laughs, unable to help it.

“You’re most welcome, Joseph. Nice to meet you!” he says, and Sebastien grins.

“Oh I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of you!” he says, and just narrowly avoids a slap on the head from Yusuf just as Nicky flushes red.

It only takes about half an hour before he gets a text message from Yusuf.

_Hello, Nicolò. Dinner sounds wonderful. Meet me tomorrow at this park around 5:30PM and we’ll walk together? Let’s go down James Street._

There’s a pin on the park close his own workplace, which is about a 15 minute walk to James Street, a street lined with the best places to have dinner at. Nicky stares at the message, feeling like Yusuf can somewhat read his mind, or is just the most perfect person to exist.

Nicky blinks.

Oh no, he definitely has it bad. He can hear Quynh giggling in his head, and he honestly can’t wait to see her over the weekend to tell her all about this dinner that hasn’t even happened yet.

He smiles, and then swipes to reply, and when he walks to the kitchen to make something to eat, he feels like he’s bouncing.

_I can’t wait, Yusuf. See you very soon._

***

“MR. ICKY!”

Nicky blinks, and then laughs when he sees Joseph running towards him, his Papa and Yusuf right behind him. Well, it’s more like waddling, little fat chubby legs just working overtime to get to where he is. He meets him majority of the way, and crouches immediately to greet him, smiling.

“Hello, Joseph!” he greets, and finds himself making an “oof” sound when the child barrels right into him, hugging him tight around the neck. Nicky keeps them both balanced, and smiles when the child pulls away.

“Unca Yufu shays you has a date wif him! Wassa date? Ish it fun? Josefee hash date wif you next?” Joseph asks, and Nicky chuckles, glancing at Sebastien and Yusuf now, who are both smiling down at them.

“Well, we can definitely have that arrange, I think? Do you mind if hold you?” he asks, and immediately, Joseph beams, nodding with bright eyes that are not unlike his Papa’s.

“You asky wike Papa anna Unca! Yesh pease, Mista Icky,” he says, and Nicky smiles, taking Joseph gently in his arms and standing up, walking closer to the other men.

“Your son just asked me out on a date,” Nicky says to Sebastien who grins, punching Yusuf on the shoulder lightly, who whines, pouting a little.

“My son’s got game, Joe, and he’s after _yours,_ ” Sebastien says, with such pride and Yusuf shakes his head.

“Hush up, Book. Baby, Nicky’s _my_ date,” he explains, motioning for his godson now, and Nicky gives him with a smile, watching closely. Joseph giggles and nods, poking Yusuf on the cheek with a grin.

“I knows. Buh I go wif him afta. Unca, I _foun’_ Mista Icky,” he says, and Nicky finds that he’s completely enamoured with the child, smiling.

“Baby, technically, he found you,” Sebastien starts, but Joseph is shaking his head fiercely, his curls slapping his Uncle on the cheek, who just takes it to stride like it happens all the time.

“Nu! I did!” Joseph exclaims, and Nicky nods then.

“Actually, that’s true. He approached me and asked me for my help, while I was on my lunch. So, he did find me,” he says in a soft voice, and he finds Sebastien smiling at him, while Yusuf out right grins, before turning his attention back to Joseph, who is all puffed up at being proven right.

“Well then. My apologies, dear godson. May I go on a date with Mr. Nicky first?” Yusuf asks, tone actually apologetic, pouting at the child who was giggling at him, and nodding, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Oh cosh, Unca! Anna we go afta, yesh, Papa?” he says, to which Sebastien just nods.

“Of course. Maybe we can go to the art museum?” he suggests, and Nicky smiles, tilting his head at Joseph who looks at him with excitement.

“I’d love to go.”

Yusuf nudges his godson’s cheek then with his nose, blinking at him. Nicky glances at Sebastien to find him rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.

“May I join the date at the art museum?” Yusuf asks, and Joseph doesn’t even hesitate, he nods, and plants another kiss on his godfather’s forehead.

“Yesh, oh cosh! ‘ow yous go wif Mista Icky!” he says, extending his arms towards his Papa now. Yusuf relents his hold, and plants a kiss on Joseph and Sebastien’s forehead then, the man just smiling as he holds his kid.

“Have him home by 10PM!” Sebastien grins, winking at Nicky as he blushes, _again_. Yusuf squawks beside him, but Nicky just grabs his hand then, and waves at Joseph, who was frantically waving then as his Papa starts to walk.

“Say bye-bye, Uncle Yufu,” he whispers to Yusuf, who laughs, waving in unison with him now.

“I’ll see you soon!” he says, and they do it until Sebastien rounds the corner. Only then does Nicky turn to Yusuf, to find the man already looking at him and smiling.

“You and your family are hilarious,” Nicky says to him, and Yusuf throws his head back in laughter, squeezing his hand and pulling him then to walk towards the direction of James Street.

“They’re ridiculous by I love them. We go for walks together after work every other day, and I didn’t want to miss it, hence meeting here,” Yusuf explains, and Nicky shakes his head.

“It was nice seeing them both again,” he whispers, smiling. “Being called Mr. Icky keeps me humble.”

With a snort, Yusuf squeezes his hand again and flashes him a smile that Nicky already adores.

“Thank you for asking my future self, now past self, to go to dinner, Nicolò,” he whispers, and Nicky finds himself staring then, for a moment, before nodding and nudging the man slightly on the arm, then slipping his arm under his and holding close. How adorable.

"You're adorable," he says aloud, and Yusuf just chuckles. 

He feels a kiss on his forehead then, feels Yusuf melt against him, and Nicky can’t help but feel like he’s floating this time. Closer and closer to this man that he just met.

“You’re most welcome, Yusuf.”


End file.
